


Step Up to Greet Me

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raindrops keep falling on my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Up to Greet Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallfandomfest**](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/). Prompt: _Jason/Kevin, a picnic on the beach, with sun or rain_. Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 7-26-08

Kevin looks out the window of the car, his nose wrinkled and his brow furrowed. When he glances back to the driver’s seat, Jason is smiling at him, pure amusement on his features. “It’s just a little rain, Kevin.”

“No. That’s not a little rain. A little rain is something dash through to get to your car, laughing a little because your silk tie made it through unscathed. This is what I like to call a torrential downpour. A veritable flood of rain.”

“Ah, God promised not to do that anymore.” Jason undoes his seatbelt and leans over, kissing Kevin lightly. “Besides, with the wild fires raging, the rain’s a blessing.”

“Well, okay, it’s not _bad_. It’s just not exactly the best weather for a picnic.” He slides his hand along Jason’s thigh, smiling as Jason laughs against the kiss. “We could go back to the apartment. Have our picnic there. On the floor, or the couch.” He waggles his eyebrows. “Or the bed.”

“You have a one track mind, Kevin Walker.”

“Only when I’m with you. When I’m with other people I think about all sorts of things. A myriad of things.” He slides his hand higher, fingers grazing lightly over Jason’s fly.

“Yeah?” Jason’s eyes close slightly and he nuzzles Kevin’s mouth before kissing him again. “Like what?”

“Law and food and when I’m going to see you again and what we’re going to do when I see you again and how good you feel when I’m with you.” He laughs, the sound low and husky against Jason’s mouth as he presses lightly against Jason’s burgeoning erection. “Way more than one track.”

“O-obviously.” Jason huffs a laugh that echoes Kevin’s, soft and hungry. “We’re still going to have our picnic, Walker.”

“It’s pouring rain, Jason.” Kevin slides Jason’s zipper down, intent, especially since Jason shows no signs of stopping him. “Nice and warm and dry in here.”

“Out there, there’s warm California rain, the crashing of the ocean and sex in a public place with little chance of getting caught. How often can you say that, Walker?” Jason bites Kevin’s lower lip and sucks on it as Kevin moans softly. “Hmm?” Kevin groans again and shifts closer, sliding his tongue past Jason’s lips and kissing him. Jason slides a hand up Kevin’s back, easing it under his t-shirt. “Is that a yes?”

“You’re pure evil, McCallister.”

“I just know which buttons to push.” Jason slides his fingers around to Kevin’s stomach and kisses him one last time. “Besides, can’t fight evil if I don’t know what it looks like.”

“Is that like the devil quoting scripture?”

“No.” Jason slides out of the car and opens the back door, grabbing the blanket and picnic basket. “Come on, Walker, or I’ll just go out there by myself, eat all the food and jerk off.”

“That’d be good too.” Kevin climbs out and flinches at the downpour, shutting his door quickly. “It’s raining really hard.”

“You’re a complete wuss, you know that?” Jason grabs Kevin’s hand and leads him down the stairs from the parking lot to the beach, sand squelching and shifting with every step. There are a few stragglers still near the waves, surfers mostly, so Jason leads them away from the small crowd to a slight cove, the dune above it dripping down at the entrance, though most of the area is dry and clear of prying eyes. “See? Not so bad.”

“Unless the dune crashes down on us and buries us alive, and when they excavate they’ll find us in some embarrassing position, stuck together with rigor mortis.”

“You really know how to add a special kind of romance to a day, don’t you?”

“It’s a gift, really.” Kevin takes the blanket from beneath Jason’s arm and spreads it out on the sand, trying not to laugh. “You know this is already soaked, right? It’s completely useless.”

“Say that if you’re on the bottom, Walker.”

“Ah. Yes. Good point.” Kevin grins and sits down, leaning back on his elbows and squinting up at Jason. “Am I going to be?”

“At this rate? You’re going to be lucky if you get laid at all.” Jason sits down as well, settling the picnic basket between them. Kevin lifts the lid and looks in at the meager offerings, since neither of them actually seems to be able to remember to go to the grocery store.

“Grapes, string cheese and wine.” Kevin shakes his head. “We really need to go shopping.”

“Shakespeare would call it romantic.”

“Shakespeare also didn’t have indoor plumbing.” Kevin pulled out a bunch of grapes and picked one off the stem, holding it out to Jason. “I don’t think he’s a valid judge.”

“Cynical, Walker. I despair of you, I really do.” Jason’s teeth cut into the grape, sending a squirt of juice in Kevin’s direction. Kevin wrinkles his nose again and then leans in, kissing Jason.

“Despair, huh?”

“Mmm. In some respects.” Jason takes the grapes from Kevin’s hand and pushes the basket back out of the way. Leaning back on the blanket, he tugs Kevin on top of him, thrusting up slightly as Kevin eases his knee between both of Jason’s legs. “Others, not so much.”

“I seem to recall lunch meat and bread and all sorts of things in your refrigerator last time I was there. Not to mention the leftovers my mom gave you last night after dinner.”

“Are you accusing me of something, Kevin?”

Kevin laughs and kisses him again, exploring Jason’s mouth. Kisses taste different every time, something new to discover, and Kevin takes his time. Jason thrusts up again, wrapping his legs around Kevin’s and pulling him closer. “You’re the soul of innocence, Jason.” He assures him with another kiss, lowering himself down to one elbow while he slides his other hand between them, over Jason’s cock.

“K-Kevin.” Jason licks his lips and thrusts into his hand, his back arching off the blanket.

“Hmm?” Kevin catches Jason’s wet lower lip between his teeth and worries it slightly before sucking it into his mouth. Jason groans and thrusts again, his breath stuttering against Kevin’s skin.

“Want you.”

“Want me to what?” Kevin laughs softly, the sound muted by the rain and the waves. His fingers catch at Jason’s belt and he pulls back just enough to undo it and push it out of the way. Jason helps, his hands tangling with Kevin’s as he undoes his fly. He lifts off the blanket and pushes his jeans and boxers down, looking at Kevin all the while, his eyes dark and hot.

“Touch me.”

“Touch you.” Kevin breathes, letting his fingers trail lightly down Jason’s length. “Here?”

“Kevin. C’mon.” Jason’s head falls back and he thrusts into Kevin’s hand, searching for more pressure, more friction. “C’mon.”

“You want me to touch you.” Kevin’s fingers skate over the hot flesh again. “Or do you want more?”

Jason shudders beneath him and rakes his hands along Kevin’s sides from his hips to his arms and then back down, teasing beneath his t-shirt along the waistband of Kevin’s jeans to his belt, making short work of it and pushing it out of the way to get to Kevin’s fly. “More. Want more. Want you.” His voice trembles, desperate as he slides his hand over Kevin’s boxers. “C’mon, Kevin. Want to touch you, feel you.”

Kevin’s eyes close for a moment and he thrusts against Jason’s hand, groaning as Jason’s palm slides against him. “Jason.” Kevin wraps his hand firmly around Jason’s shaft and starts stroking him in earnest, relishing the shudders that wrack Jason’s body with every slide of his palm. “So hard for me.”

“Yes.” Jason nods and pushes at Kevin’s boxers, shoving them down. His hand slides over Kevin’s ass, hands squeezing lightly as he pushes the fabric toward Kevin’s thighs. Kevin thrusts down, moving his hand out of the way so that he can brace himself on both elbows, his cock sliding along Jason’s. “K-Kevin. Yes.”

They move together, both of them whispering, barely heard over the rain. In the distance, there’s the sound of laughter, and Jason kisses Kevin, distracting him from the thought of other people. Jason buries his hand in Kevin’s hair, tugging at the wet strands until Kevin shudders and moans into his mouth, heat flooding between them both.

Jason gasps, breaking the kiss, and comes as well, slickness coating their cocks as they continue sliding against one another, only stopping when they’re both wracked with sensation, unable to keep from jerking at the other’s touch.

Kevin rests his head on Jason’s shoulder, his heavy breaths skirting over Jason’s collarbone. “The food still sucks,” he whispers. “I mean, the least you could have done was sprung for wine my family didn’t make.”

“You assured me you were a cheap date, Walker.”

“I did? When was that?” Kevin lifts up and looks down at him, his eyebrow raised.

“I don’t remember. Hmmm. Maybe I have you confused with my other boyfriend.” Jason shrugs and smiles up at him. “Sorry about that.”

“You will be sorry.” Kevin laughs and kisses him. “As for me, McCallister, I’m a very, very expensive date.”

Jason traces Kevin’s lower lip, his eyes warm and bright. “You are, are you?”

“Oh yes.” Kevin kisses Jason’s fingertip then lowers himself again, kissing him very thoroughly. “And I’ll have you know, I’m worth every penny.”  



End file.
